elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Types of Mushrooms
Four Types of Mushrooms is the first of the Mages Guild quests in offered by Ajira who resides in Balmora. Background The quest involves obtaining four types of mushrooms to aid her in her attempt to become a Journeyman Mage. Most of these can be obtained in the initial starting town of Seyda Neen. Objectives *Speak to Ajira in Balmora's Mages Guild. *Gather samples of four mushrooms: Luminous Russula, Violet Coprinus, Bungler's Bane, Hypha Facia. *Bring them to Ajira. Walkthrough Speak to Ajira after joining the Mages Guild and ask her for duties. She will respond by saying the following: Yes Ajira has duties for you. Before Ajira can become a Journeyman in the Mages Guild, Ajira must study local mushrooms. Then to continue the conversation, talk about the mushrooms which will prompt her to say: To finish Ajira's report, Ajira needs samples of, Luminous Russula, Violet Coprinus, Bungler's Bane and Hypha Facia. Ajira knows you can find all of these in the Bitter Coast. The easiest way is go along the River Odai until you see a Wooden Bridge across the river. Get out of the River there and find a path west over the hills. She will give more details about each type of mushroom to look for: Bungler's Bane grows on trees and sometimes other things. It looks like the tree has brown shelves. Ajira warns you not to eat Bungler's Bane Coprinus comes from long stemmed toadstools that glow blue at night. Russula comes from a short, smelly toadstool which is brown on top. Hypha Facia looks much like Bungler's Bane and grows like a shelf on trees and other things. Hypha Facia is safe to eat but make sure it is not Bungler's Bane. The quickest way to get to the locations of these is to take the silt strider to Seyda Neen. Two of the mushrooms are growing in the ground next to the tree on the left of the ramp from the silt strider, Luminous Russula and Violet Coprinus. Head into Seyda Neen, and go towards the big tree in the center. Near the bottom of the tree are the other two of the four ingredients are growing. Bungler's Bane is attached to the side of the tree. The second mushroom is a very small distance above it and is Hypha Facia. Head back to the Mages Guild in Balmora and talk once again to Ajira. Speak to her again about the mushrooms and she will ask: Do you have samples of all the mushrooms? Answer with yes and she will be pleased and say: Yes, these are all good samples. Now Ajira can write a report and become a Journeyman of the Mages Guild. Ajira has made potions for you to take in return. Ajira is no great alchemist yet, but Ajira thinks you can use these. Reward Ajira will give the Nerevarine four Cheap Restore Health potions. Journal es:Cuatro tipos de setas ru:Четыре вида грибов de:Vier verschiedene Pilze